Whatsapp: May We Meet Again (ElysiaCamrenOthers)
by CarolinaLeal848
Summary: Ya sabemos que la vida de Alycia, Eliza, Lindsey, Bob, Zack, Lauren, Camila, Neil, Ricky, Marie, Rhiannon, etc... no es fácil, muchas intrigas y secretos se desatan a medida que la historia avanza. Una historia que sin duda deberán compartir entre ellos mientras intentan sobrellevarla... ¿Te animas a cotillear sus whatsapp? ¿Te apetecería leer sus conversaciones?
1. 1 Whatsapp

¿Quien no querría cotillear el móvil o el celular de aquellos que despiertan tanto interés en nosotros?

¿Quieres descubrir que se han escrito por whatsapp nuestros protagonistas en cada capitulo de May We Meet Again?

¿Te gustaría?...

¡Si es así, te animo a qué nos lo comentes por aquí!

¡Si quieres saber que se hablarón antes, durante o después de alguna escena concreta!

¡Si quieres cotillear el móvil de alguno de nuestros chicos o chicas!

¡Si quieres proponer alguna conversación o algún tema que te gustaría que hablasen, indicanoslo abajo!

¡Nos divertiremos!


	2. 2 03 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

¡Está aquí, está aquí! **18:07**

 ** _Visto a las 18:12/_**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

¿Quien está ahí? **18:03**

 ** _Visto a las 18:03/_**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

La chica de la que te hablé, ¡está aquí en la cafetería! **18:04**

 ** _Visto a las 18:04/_**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

¿La que le está dando largas con la documentación a tu madre? ¿La tia buena que dijiste? **18:06**

 ** _Visto a las 18:06/_**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

¡Yo no dije tal cosa! ¡Dije que me parecía INTERESANTE! **18:07**

 ** _Visto a las 18:07/_**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

¡Si, INTERESANTEMENTE BUENA! **18:08**

¡Venga Aly, que nos conocemos! **18:08**

 ** _Visto a las 18:08/_**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

¡Arrrggg eres insufrible, Bob! ¡No se ni para que te cuento nada! **18:09**

 ** _Visto a las 18:09/_**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

¿Con quién sino ibas a hablar estás cosas? **18:10**

¿con tu madre, acosadora de huéspedes? XD jajajajaj ¡lo dudo! **18:10**

 **Visto a las 18:10/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

¡NO SOY NINGUNA ACOSADORADHKDGKG.! **18:10**

¡ARRRGGG! ¡ME DESESPERAS! ¡NO SE PUEDE HABLAR CONTIGO! **18:11**

 ** _Visto a las 18:11/_**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

jajajajajajajaja **18:11**

¡Calma, acosadora o te saldrá una ulcera!

 ** _Visto a las 18:12/_**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

¡BOB HABLO EN SERIO! **18:12**

¡DEJA DE LLAMARME ASÍ O TE BUSCARÉ Y TE PATEARÉ EL CULO CUANDO SALGA DE TRABAJAR! **18:12**

 ** _Visto a las 18:12/_**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

¿Qué decías acosadora? ¡Es que con tanta baba que se te ha caído al suelo espiando a la rubia me he resbalado y me he dado en la cabeza, creo que la peor parte se la ha llevado el oído porque no te he escuchado bien! XD jajajajajajajaja **18:13**

 ** _Visto a las 18:13/_**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

¡TE VAS A ENTERAR CUANDO SALGA DE AQUÍ! **18:13**

¡YA PUEDES CORRER BIEN LEJOS, BOBBY! **18:13**

 ** _Visto a las 18:13/_**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

No olvides tener cuidado al correr que puedes tropezarte con las bragas que se te han caído al verla! XD ajajajajjajajajajaajjajajajajaja **18:13**

 ** _Visto a las 18:14/_**


	3. 3 03 de Marzo 2013

**Bob**

 **(en línea)**

¡Tia te has pasado! **23:16**

¿Cómo se te ocurre tirarme del muro? ¡Ahora por tu culpa me duele todo! **23:16**

 ** _Visto a las 23:16/_**


	4. 4 03 de Marzo 2013

**Bob**

 **(en línea)**

¿Alycia? **23:18**

¿Me has dejado en leído? **23:18**

¿En serio?... **23:18**

 ** _Visto a las 23:18/_**


	5. 5 04 de Marzo 2013

**Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Alycia hablo en serio, como no me hables no te hablo más! **00: 09**

 **Visto a las 00:09.**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Tia que me aburrooooo hablamee **00: 12**

 **Visto a las 00:12.**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Alycia **00: 15**

Alycia **00: 15**

Alycia **00: 15**

Alycia **00: 15**

Alycia **00: 15**

Eeeeeeeooooooo **00: 16**

 **Visto a las 00:16.**


	6. 6 04 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Vale, te hablo pero porque aunque seas tonto del culo eres al único al que se lo puedo contar... **4:29**

 **Visto a las 4:30.**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Joder tia que susto! Me ha sonado tan fuerte que me he caído de la cama! Has visto la hora que es? Son casi las cinco de la mañana, que haces despierta? **4:30**

Por qué todas nuestras conversaciones terminan conmigo dolorido? **4:30**

Empieza a convertirse en una mala costumbre! **04:30**

 **Visto a las 4:31.**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Callate Bobby! Tenías razón.. **4:31**

 **Visto a las 4:31**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Como siempre! **4:31**

Espera, en qué? En lo de acosadora? XD eso ya lo sabíamos los dos! 4:32

 **Visto a las 4:32.**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

No, en eso no idiota! Hazme caso! **4:32**

Tenías razón en que no quería darle la documentación a mi madre. Es menor y creo que se ha escapado o de casa o de algún lado apenas hemos hablado en la cafetería! Solo sé que se llama Eliza, creo que tiene unos 16 o 17 como yo y poco mas, ah bueno y que está enganchada al móvil leyendo algo que sea como sea tengo que averiguar qué es! **4:33**

 **Visto a las 4:33.**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Si, eso no ha sonado para nada a acosadora total, tranquila XD **4:34**

 **Visto a las 4:34.**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Mejor ni te contesto a eso... Que hago? Se lo cuento a mi madre? **4:34**

 **Visto a las 4:34.**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Si quieres perderla de vista, claro dicelo! pero si lo que quieres es que se quede de verdad dile a tu madre que te la ha dado a ti o la echara, ya sabes como es... **4:34**

 **Visto a las 4:34.**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Eso le he dicho a ella, que no la delataría pero tampoco quiero mentirle a mi madre **4:35**

 **Visto a las 4:35.**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Desde cuando? **4:36**

 **Visto a las 4:36.**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Imbecil... **4:37**

 **Visto a las 4:37.**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Oye ahora yo acordandome, me has despertado! **4:37**

Ya me podrías mandar una foto tuya desnuda o algo, no? Digo a ver si me duermo XD **4:37**

 **Visto a las 4:37.**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Que te den, Bob... **4:37**

 **Visto a las 4:37.**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Una de las tetas al menos? **4:38**

 **Visto a las 4:38.**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Alycia? **4:41**

Sigues ahí? **4:41**

Hola? **4:41**

 **Visto a las 4:41**


	7. 7 07 de Marzo 2013

**Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Aly, tia ¿trabajas hoy?... **12:29**

 **Visto a las 13:47.**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Salgo a las cuatro pasate por la cafetería **13:53**

 **Visto a las 13:56.**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Vale, así me presentas a Miss Rayitos de Sol! XD **13:56**

 **Visto a las 14:04.**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

No la llames así! **14:04**

 **Visto a las 14:04.**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Dijiste que tenía el pelo como el color de los rayos del sol... **14:04**

 **Visto a las 14:13** **.**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

También te dije que tenías cara de culo y no por eso te llamo Mister Nalgas Bonitas **14:27**

 **Visto a las 14:30.**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

¡Pues deberías! **14:38**

Mi trasero y mi cara son la envidia de todo el instituto :p **14:38**

 **Visto a las 14:46.**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

No quieras que te conteste a eso... **14:57**

Te dejo que entra más gente y he de ir a atender las mesas, te veo a las cuatro aquí **15:00**

 **Visto a las 15:02.**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

 **Okey! 15:02**

Yo mientras me daré una ducha, te invitaría porque sé que estás loca por venir pero el trabajo es lo primero **15:02**

No sufras, estaré contigo en espíritu! Sé que no puedes vivir sin mi XD jajajajaja

 **Visto a las 15:27.**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Oh si, desde luego he tenido mis dudas existenciales durante el tiempo que te he ignorado pero gracias a dios, las he superado. **.. 15: 33**

 **Visto a las 15:33.**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

jajajajajaja sabía que podrías! **15:33**

Te veo en un rato que estoy frotándome por donde no llegó y estoy llenando el móvil de espuma **15:34**

 **Visto a las 15:34.**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Oh por dios! Que asco, Bob! **15:34**

 **Visto a las 15:34.**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

jajajajajajajaja Tú te lo pierdes! **15:35**

 **Visto a las 15:35.**


	8. 8 10 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Hey, te he visto en línea **02:29**

Sigues ahí? **02:29**

 **Visto a las 02:33.**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

¿Eliza? **02:33**

 **Visto a las 02:36.**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Soy yo Alycia, sé que no he debido coger tu numero del registro, solo quería... **02:36**

Bueno, realmente no sé que quería perdona... es que te he visto conectada y he visto como de pronto encendías todas las luces de la habitación desde el jardín y he pensado que tú tampoco podrías dormir como yo... **02:36**

Espero que no te moleste que te hable, ya te dije que por aquí no hay demasiada gente de mi edad? **02:36**

 **Visto a las 02:36.**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

No tienes que contestarme sino quieres, tranquila, ya te veré... **02:40**

Buenas noches **02:40**

 **Visto a las 02:40.**


	9. 9 10 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(En línea)**

¿Eliza? **2:33**

 **Visto a Las 02:36/**


	10. 10 10 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(En línea)**

Alycia soy yo, se que hay que coger tu DEBIDO Número del Registro, en solitario ... Queria **02:36**

Bueno, Realmente no se que queria perdona ... Es Que Te He Visto Y He visto Conectada Como de pronto encendías Todas las Luces de la habitación ¿Desde el jardín y que Pensado Que Tú TAMPOCO podrias dormir como yo ... **2:36**

Que espero no te moleste que te Hable, ya te dije Que por Aquí no hay Demasiada gente de mi age? **2:36**

 **Visto a Las 02:36/**


	11. 11 10 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(En línea)**

No Tienes Que contestarme Quieres chino, tranquila, ya te Veré ... **2:40**

Buenas noches **2:40**

 **Visto a Las 02:40.** **to a Las 02:36/**


	12. 12 10 de Marzo 2013

**Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Siento no haber respondido anoche... 10:43

No esperaba que nadie me escribiese a esas horas y me asusté... 10: 43

 **Visto a las 12:22/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte... **12:22**

Pensaba pedirte disculpas en la cafetería pero no te he visto bajar a desayunar... **12:22**

 **Visto a las 12:24/**


	13. 13 10 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(En línea)**

Estas bien? **12:36**

Visto una las **12: 38 /**


	14. 14 10 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Eliza? **12:41**

 **Visto a las 12:41/**


	15. 15 10 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Eliza? **12:41**

 **Visto a las 12:41/**


	16. 16 10 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Eliza? **12:41**

 **Visto a las 12:41/**


	17. 17 10 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Eli, me lees? **12:52**

estás bien? **12:52**

hola? **12:52**

 **Visto a las 12:57/**


	18. 18 10 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Eli, me lees? **12:52**

estás bien? **12:52**

hola? **12:52**

 **Visto a las 12:57/**


	19. 19 10 de Marzo 2013

**Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Aly va todo bien x ahí? **19:48**

He oído sirenas desde mi casa! Ha pasado algo? Contesta! **19:49**

 **Visto a las 20: 02/**


	20. 20 11 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Bob, podrías venir a recogerme? **00:48**

Estoy en el hospital **00:48**

 **Visto a las 00: 52/**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

En el hospital? **00:52**

Qué haces ahí? **00:52**

 **Visto a las 00: 54/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Ven, por favor... **00:54**

 **Visto a las 00: 54/**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Aly, estás bien? **00:54**

 **Visto a las 00: 57/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

No... **00:57**

 **Visto a las 00: 57/**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Me visto y voy **00:57**

no te muevas de ahí, vale? **00:57**

 **Visto a las 00: 59/** **/**


	21. 21 11 de Marzo 2015

**Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Hey, Aly estás en casa? **16:28**

Pudiste dormir algo cuando te deje ahí? **16:28**

 **Visto a las 16: 32/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

No, nada de nada... **16:32**

Esta mañana he acabado discutiendo

con mi madre, pretendía que me quedase aquí **16: 32**

no quería que fuese a verla pero es que ella

no entiende que no tiene a nadie más **16:32**

 **Visto a las 16: 32/**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Igual tiene razón, Aly **16:32**

A lo mejor no deberías involucrarte tanto **16:33**

Apenas la conoces **16:33**

 **Visto a las 16: 33/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

No hablarás en serio, no? **16:33**

 **Visto a las 16: 33/**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

No te enfades Aly, solo digo que no es tu

problema ocuparte de ella... **16: 35**

 **Visto a las 16: 35/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Me parece increíble que digas eso **16:35**

y no, no tengo que conocerla de mucho

para que me importe lo que ha hecho! **16: 35**

 **Visto a las 16: 35/**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Ves? sabía que te ibas a cabrear... **16:35**

a saber de que estaba huyendo o en qué está metida esa chica **16:35**

te podría traer problemas Aly **16: 35**

 **Visto a las 16: 38/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Esta sola, Bobby **16:38**

entiendes Sola? **16:38**

? No, tu que vas un entendre de eso ... **16: 38**

 **Visto a las 16: 42/**

 **Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Ah si y tú Señorita Popularidad? **16:42**

te crees que por ser popular en el instituto no sé lo

Que es en solitario Sentirme? **16: 42**

a estas alturas de la pelicula ya deberías conocerme mejor

pero estás tan ocupada en la vida de extraños que ni te van ni te vienen

Que pasa ignoras Lo Que un tu alrededor! **16:42**

Pero tranquila Que no te molesto con mi idiota Más Preocupación **16: 42**

 **Visto a las 16: 44/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

No, yo no lo querido Decir que ... **16:44**

Arrggg no me hagas caso, vale? **16:44**

 **estoy insoportable hoy.. 16: 44**

 **Visto a las 16: 58/**


	22. 22 12 de Marzo 2013

**Chelín**

 **(En línea)**

Me alegra Haber Hablado contigo en clase hoy **12:43**

 **Visto una las 12: 45 /**

 **Alycia**

 **(En línea)**

A mi tambien, no me gusta discutir contigo **12:46**

 **Visto una las 12: 53 /**

 **Chelín**

 **(En línea)**

Mi Padre me ha Llamado, va a venir un Buscarme no me esperes hoy **13:07**

 **Visto una las 13: 12 /**

 **Alycia**

 **(En línea)**

Padre Tu? Va un venirte una Recoger? **13:17**

 **Visto una las 13: 22 /**

 **Chelín**

 **(En línea)**

Si, un sable de Que Me Quiere Hablar **13:27**

 **Visto una las 13: 29 /**


	23. 23 12 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Hey, que tal te ha ido con tu padre? de qué quería hablar contigo? **20:33**

Me he pasado por el hospital antes de ir a trabajar pero no me han dejado verla, lo intentaré en el cambio de turno de las enfermeras me he enterado de que es a las diez **20:33**

 **Visto a las 20:33/**


	24. 24 13 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Bob, va todo bien? no has venido a clase y anoche no me contestaste **10:54**

Llamame en cuanto puedas, conseguí entrar a ver a Eliza ayer, tengo muchas cosas que contarte! **10:55**

Hoy te eche de menos! **10:55**

 **Visto a las 10:57/**


	25. 25 13 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Bobby voy a estar toda la tarde en la cafetería, Harry ha dejado colgada a mi madre otra vez así que tendré que hacer el turno de noche en el hostal, no iré a clase por la mañana **15:39**

Pásate luego si quieres, un beso! **15:39**

 **Visto a las 15:47/**


	26. 26 14 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

El turno de noche es un asco, me acabo de despertar y voy a ir a ver a Eliza, si sales de clase y quieres ir a comer algo avisame **11:54**

 **Visto a las 11:59/**


	27. 27 15 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Bob, te pasa algo conmigo? **14:07**

Por que no me contestas? **14:07**

 **Visto a las 14:30/**


	28. 28 16 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Estoy en biología, si te das prisa aún puedes llegar... **09:13**

 **Visto a las 10:10/**


	29. 29 17 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Bob, en serio, que te pasa? por que no estás viniendo a clase? **08:51**

Hoy tampoco me vas a hablar? **08:51**

 **Visto a las 09:57/**


	30. 30 18 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Bob, háblame basta ya! **15:07**

Voy a ir a verte después del hospital, tenemos que hablar **15:07**

 **Visto a las 15:39/**


	31. 31 21 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(En línea)**

Bob acabo de encontarme con tu madre en la calle, ¡dime que no es verdad! **19:38**

¡Dime que no tiene Hecho eso! **19:38**

 **Visto una las 19: 56 /**


	32. 32 21 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Bob, cógeme el teléfono! te estoy viendo en línea, deja de ignorarme ya y descuelga el puto teléfono! **20:08**

¡Bob, dime que no es verdad! dime que no has hecho eso! **20:08**

 **Visto a las 20:08/**


	33. 33 21 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

¡Bob! **21:02**

¡Bobby por favor, por favor! **21:04**

¡Descuelga el móvil! decuelgalo! **21:07**

Bobby, por favor... no hagas esto, por favor hablame, por favor... **21:09**

 **Visto a las 21:16/**


	34. 34 21 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Esto no te lo voy a perdonar nunca, me oyes? **23:17**

¡Nunca!... **23:18**

¡Cógeme el maldito teléfono ya! **23:18**

 **Visto a las 23:22/**


	35. 35 22 de Marzo 2013

**Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Lo siento Aly... **01:21**

Lo siento mucho de verdad... **01:21**

 **Visto a las 01:21/**


	36. 36 22 de Marzo 2013

Alycia

(en línea)

Bob, por favor... 01:28

Visto a las 01:28/


	37. 37 22 de Marzo 2013

**Bob**

 **(en línea)**

Te quiero Alycia... **01: 29**

Hasta que nos volvamos a ver... **01:29**

 **Visto a las 01:32** /


	38. 38 22 de Marzo 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Y ya está? esas dos mierdas de frase y te largas sin más? **01:39**

No tienes corazón, Bob! **01:42**

Eres un gilipollas y un..! **01:45**

No me vuelvas a hablar más! **01:48**

 **Visto a las 01:53/**


	39. 39 29 de Marzo 2013

**Leone Madre Aly**

 **(en línea)**

Bobby, sabes que no suelo meterme en vuestras cosas pero sea lo que sea que haya ocurrido entre tú y Alycia, lo teneis que arreglar **16:29**

Lleva días llorando y no me quiere contar nada, necesito saber que pasa **16:29**

Estoy muy preocupada por ella... **16:29**

 **Visto a las 16:31/**


	40. 40 29 de Marzo 2013

**Bobby Amigo Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Señora Carey lo que ocurre es que han destinado a mi padre a la Base Militar de Hawaii y he tenido que irme con él... **18:02**

No he querido despedirme de ella en persona porque no podía y porque mi padre ha insistido en que no lo hiciese, ya le conoce... **18:02**

Siento mucho haberla hecho llorar, usted sabe que yo la quiero muchisimo pero esto tampoco está resultando fácil para mi y no tengo una explicación que ella quiera o que le pueda dar... **18:02**

Mi madre se reunirá con nosotros en dos días porque debe arreglar algunas cosas, lo siento muchisimo de verdad... **18:02**

 **Visto a las 18:10/**


	41. 41 29 de Marzo 2013

**Bobby Amigo Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Señora Carey lo que ocurre es que han destinado a mi padre a la Base Militar de Hawaii y he tenido que irme con él... **18:02**

No he querido despedirme de ella en persona porque no podía y porque mi padre ha insistido en que no lo hiciese, ya le conoce... **18:02**

Siento mucho haberla hecho llorar, usted sabe que yo la quiero muchisimo pero esto tampoco está resultando fácil para mi y no tengo una explicación que ella quiera o que le pueda dar... **18:02**

Mi madre se reunirá con nosotros en dos días porque debe arreglar algunas cosas, lo siento muchisimo de verdad... **18:02**

 **Visto a las 18:10/**


	42. 42 12 de Junio 2013

**Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

¿Adivina a quién le han dado permiso al fin para utilizar el móvil?... **11:47**

 **Visto a las 11:50/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Te lo han devuelto?... **11:50**

 **Visto a las 11:50/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Si, y apenas he tenido que convencerlos **11:50**

Ya te dije que estaba mucho mejor... **11:50**

 **Visto a las 11:51/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Pero estás sola en la habitación?... **11:51**

 **Visto a las 11:51/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Que más quisiera... **11:51**

Natalie, está conmigo **11:51**

Me lo han dado pero sigo bajo supervisión, menudo fastidio **11:51**

 **Visto a las 11:51/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Natalie solo hace su trabajo, no seas desagradable con ella o te pondrán otra peor... **11:51**

 **Visto a las 11:52/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

"Si, mamá"... **11:52**

 **Visto a las 11:52/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Hablo en serio, Eli si no portas bien no saldrás. **.. 11:52**

Ya sabes como va eso... **11:52**

 **Visto a las 11:52/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Si, ya lo sé... bromeaba tengo tantas ganas de salir de aquí como ellos de perderme de vista te lo aseguro... **11:52**

 **Visto a las 11:52/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Te noto exaltada, te has tomado las pastillas?... **11:53**

 **Visto a las 11:53/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Me encuentro bien, no las necesito **11:53**

 **Visto a las 11:53/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Si las necesitas Eli, tomatelas... **11:53**

 **Visto a las 11:53/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Que estoy bien! **11:53**

De verdad Aly, no empieces.. **11:53**

 **Visto a las 11:53/**


	43. 43 12 de Junio 2013

**Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

En serio, Aly? en serio?... **12:07**

Has llamado al hospital para chivarte? **12:07**

No me lo puedo creer! **12:07**

 **Visto a las 12:12/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Estoy en clase, Eli! **12:15**

No puedo examinarme y estarme preocupando a la vez por eso ahora mismo **12:15**

Tomate las pastillas y haz caso a Natalie, iré a verte cuando salga de acuerdo? **12:15**

Trata de no estropear las cosas, por favor ya falta poco para salir... **12:15**

 **Visto a las 12:17/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Pero yo quiero salir ya... **12:17**

Visto a las **12:17/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Ya lo sé, aguanta un poco más vale? **12:17**

Verás como pronto te dejan salir **12:17**

 **Visto a las 12:17/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Está bien, seré buena **12:18**

Nos vemos luego, suerte con el examen **12:18**

 **Visto a las 12:18/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Gracias, hasta después... **12:18**

 **Visto a las 12:20/**


	44. 44 16 de Junio 2013

**Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Tengo una sorpresa para ti... **13:50**

 **Visto a las 13:54/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Una sorpresa? **13:54**

 **Visto a las 13:54/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

He hablado con mi madre sobre aquello y dice que si, que puedes quedarte con nosotras todo el tiempo que quieras con tres condiciones **13:54**

 **Visto a las 11:56/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

No me van a gustar, no? **13:54**

 **Visto a las 13:55/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Nop, pero vas a tener que acceder por mi... **13:55**

 **Visto a las 13:55/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Aly pero ya te lo dije, yo no quiero ser ninguna molestia para ti o para tu madre... **13:57**

 **Visto a las 13:59/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Calla y escucha, la primera condición es que te matricules en el instituto, quiere que estudies y en eso créeme que no existe negociación alguna, es tan testaruda como yo... **14:02**

 **Visto a las 14:02/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

¿Tú testaruda? **14:03**

Ni lo había notado... **14:03**

... **14:03**

 **Visto a las 14:03/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Ja Ja me parto contigo... **14:03**

En fin, la segunda condición es que trabajes, le da igual donde pero cree que cuanto más te mantengas ocupada menos tiempo tendrás de meterte en lios... claro si prefieres trabajar en la cafetería puedo hablar con Harold seguro que él te da trabajo allí... **14:03**

 **Visto a las 14:05/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Vale, eso puedo hacerlo.. **. 14:05**

Y la tercera?... **14:05**

 **Visto a las 14:07/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Que no vuelvas a intentar nada así... **14:07**

 **Visto a las 14:07/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Sabe que eso no puedo prometérselo, no?... **14:13**

 **Visto a las 14:13/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Eli, estás haciendo muchísimos progresos y eso ella lo sabe, creeme que no accedería a que te quedases de no estar convencida de que es así **14:19**

Lo que ocurrió fue muy fuerte y me afectó mucho encontrarte así, sé que no fue algo planeado pero confío en ti y sé que pondrás de tu parte para que no se repita **14:19**

Me encantaría de verdad que te quedases con nosotras, desde que Bellamy se marchó lo he pasado muy mal pero gracias a ti las cosas han mejorado mucho en mi vida, no quiero perderte... **14:19**

 **Visto a las 14:19/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Tú también te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mi, Alycia... **14:19**

No te haces una idea... **14:19**

No sé si sabes que de no ser por ti, probablemente yo no estaría ni querría seguir aquí, me he sentido tan sola durante tanto tiempo que conocerte ha cambiado mi percepción del mundo por completo... **14:19**

Me encantaría poder quedarme con vosotras de verdad, pero si por lo que sea no sale bien o tu madre cambia de opinión, tranquila lo entenderé... **14:19**

 **Visto a las 14:20/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Va a salir todo muy bien, ya lo verás **14:20**

Saldrás de esto y yo estaré contigo, nunca más volverás a estar sola Eli, te lo prometo.. **14:20**

 **Visto a las 14:20/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Se que ya os he dado las gracias a ambas y que ni en un millón de años podría agradeceros todo cuanto estais haciendo por mi, pero en serio, Aly muchisimas gracias por todo, eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido jamás... **14:20**

 **Visto a las 14:20/**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Vas a conseguir hacerme llorar y los huéspedes ya me están mirando mal jeje **14:21**

Tú también eres una persona increíble, solo que aún no te has dado cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres, te pasó a ver después **14:21**

 **Visto a las 14:21/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Contaré los segundos para ello... **14:21**

 **Visto a las 14:21/**


	45. 45 22 de Junio 2013

**Número Desconocido**

 **(en línea)**

Hey bomba sexy, me ha parecido verte por el hospital **18:05**

¿Qué haces ahí? **18:05**

 **Visto a las 18:06/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

¿Quién eres? **18:06**

 **Visto a las 18:06/**

 **Número Desconocido**

 **(en línea)**

¿De verdad no lo sabes? **18:06**

 **Visto a las 18:06/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Lo preguntaría si lo supiese? **18:08**

No me hace ninguna gracia no saberlo así que dime quien eres o te bloqueare **18:08**

 **Visto a las 18:08/**

 **Número Desconocido**

 **(en línea)**

Uff que caracter! **18:08**

Calma gatita sexy! **18:08**

Cuantas personas más te llaman así? **18:08**

 **Visto a las 18:09/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Rhiannon eres tú? **18:10**

 **Visto a las 18:10/**

 **Número Desconocido**

 **(en línea)**

Por supuesto bombón! **18:10**

Quien más podría ser? **XD 18:10**

 **Visto a las 18:10/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Joder tia, casi me da un infarto **18:10**

No vuelvas a hacer algo así **18:10**

 **Visto a las 18:11/**

 **Número Desconocido**

 **(en línea)**

jajajajaajajajajaj lo siento, es que cambie de número hace unos días **18:11**

Y los estoy aún agregando a la gente **18:11**

He ido al hospital porque algún gilipollas ha olvidado barrer bien en el club y me he cortado con un trozo de cristal que había en el suelo **18:11**

Seis puntos me han dado, espero que no me quede cicatriz **18:11**

Y ha sido cuando entraba en el ascensor cuando me ha parecido verte en camisón a lo lejos con una enfermera cañon **18:11**

Te van a hacer VIP cpmo sigas así! **18:12**

A ver si adivino... quien ha sido esta vez?.. mamá o papá? **18:12**

 **Visto a las 18:12/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Ninguno de los dos... **18:17**

Me fuí de casa hará dos semanas sin intención de volver... **18:17**

Y bueno, lo poco que me pude llevar lo gaste... **18:17**

Encontré un pequeño hostal nada caro y agradable y... bueno, me agobie mucho y la cagué **18:17**

 **Visto a las 18:21/**

 **Rhiannon Club**

 **(en línea)**

Entiendo... **18:21**

Tienes donde quedarte cuando salgas de ahí? **18:21**

Mi apartamento es pequeño y no es gran cosa pero si lo necesitas puedes quedarte aquí siempre que quieras **18:21**

 **Visto a las 13:21/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Te lo agradezco pero tengo donde quedarme al menos por algunas semanas, la dueña del hostal y su hija me han ofrecido que me quede allí con ellas y creo que por el momento es lo que haré, tienen habitaciones de sobras y buscaré algún trabajo para poder costearmelo mientras... **18: 22**

 **Visto a las 18:22**

 **Rhiannon Club**

 **(en línea)**

Un trabajo? **18:22**

Tia vente para el club! Con esa cara y ese cuerpo te sacarías una pasta que te cagas a la semana y sabes que Hector siempre está buscando chicas nuevas **18:22**

Además molaría muchisimo trabajar juntas! **18:22**

 **Visto a las 18:22 /**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Rhiannon ya hemos tenido esta conversación antes, ese es tu mundo no el mío y aunque te agradezco el esfuerzo, realmente preferiría dedicarme a otra cosa no te ofendas quieres? **18: 22**

 **Visto a las 18:22/**

 **Rhiannon Club**

 **(en línea)**

Sin problemas! **XD 18:23**

Solo era una proposición, seguro que pronto encuentras algo **18:23**

Joder, como me duele el dichoso pie **18:23**

Fijate, eso es algo que te ahorrarás jajajajaja nada de cortes **18:23**

Osea... joder, que tonta soy, me referia a que... a que no te cortarás en el club no a otro tipo de cortes tú ya me entiendes **18:23**

Si es que es para matarme a veces **18: 23**

Ay dios no, eso no es lo que quería decir! **18:23**

Vale no, no me hagas caso nada de cortes ni muertes ni de nada **18:23**

Siempre igual, con lo guapa que estoy con la boca cerradita **18:23**

Perdona **18:23**

 **Visto a las 18:24/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Tranquila, se que no lo has dicho con ninguna mala intención **18:24**

No pasa nada Rhiannon, en serio **18:24**

 **Visto a las 18:24/**

 **Rhiannon Club**

 **(en línea)**

Si es que soy una patosa sin remedio ya me conoces **18:24**

Y bueno, estás mejor ya? cuando te dejarán salir? **18:24**

 **Visto a las 18:24/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Por lo que me ha dicho Natalie, mi cuidadora por el momento no se pueden arriesgar a dejarme salir, pero si me tomo la medicación y mejoro en las sesiones pronto me darán el alta **18:24**

 **Visto a las 18:25/**

 **Rhiannon Club**

 **(en línea)**

Eso está genial, espero que pronto te larguen de allí **18:25**

Los hospitales son vomitivos, con lo que los odio yo... **18:25**

Y con lo que sé que detestas estar allí... **18:25**

 **Visto a las 18:25/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Ya bueno al menos me permiten tener visitas desde hace unos cuantos días y Alycia, la hija de la dueña del hostal viene a verme muy seguido **18:25**

 **Visto a las 18:25/**

 **Rhiannon**

 **(en línea)**

Ah si?... Quiere temita la chica? XD **18:25**

Si es que te lo tengo dicho, eres un caramelito sexy Eli! **18:25**

 **Visto a las 18:25/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

No es esa clase de interés, pervertida... **18:25**

 **Visto a las 18:25/**

 **Rhiannon Club**

 **(en línea)**

Ya, ya... XD **18: 26**

Seguro que la chica quiere hacerte travesuras y tú no la dejas XD jajajajaja **18:26**

 **Visto a las 18:26/**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Si, no estoy yo sino para travesuras ahora mismo Rhiannon **13:50**

jaajajajaj pero te lo digo en serio, solo es una amistad **18:26**

en realidad lo que creo es que le doy pena y que por eso viene a verme **18:26**

 **Visto a las 18:26/**

 **Rhiannon Club**

 **(en línea)**

No digas eso, tú no das pena, estás de muerte! **18:26**

NO! **18:26**

OSEA **18:26**

Joder **18:26**

estás de vicio quería decir! XD **18:26**

no doy una... **18:26**

yo creo que es la pastilla para el dolor lo que me tiene atontada **18:26**

ay dios, no habrás usado pastillas no?... **18:26**

joder, y sigo metiendo la pata **18:26**

Eli te dejo porque me esta entrando mucho sueño y ya no se ni lo que digo, te escribo en unos dias a ver que tal te encuentras, mejorate! **18:26**

 **Visto a las 18:26 /**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

jajajjajajajaja si es que tú no cambias **18:27**

mejorate tú también y gracias **18:27**

 **Visto a las 18:27/**


	46. 46 24 de Junio 2013

**Poli**

 **(En línea)**

Alycia? **12:07**

Estás ahí? **12:07**

 **Visto a Las 12: 12 /**


	47. 47 24 de Junio 2013

**Bobby**

 **(en línea)**

No vas a hablarme nunca más? **13:27**

 **Visto a las 13:28/**


	48. 48 24 de Junio 2013

**Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Has llegado a casa ya? **21:12**

 ** _Visto a las 21:13/_**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Si, justo estoy entrando ahora **21:13**

 ** _Visto a las 21:13/_**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Cena algo, quieres? **21:14**

Llevas muchas horas aquí sin comer nada **21:14**

 ** _Visto a las 21:14/_**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

No tengo mucha hambre, Eli **21:14**

De verdad **21:14**

 ** _Visto a las 21:14/_**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Seguro que estás bien? **21:15**

Has estado muy callada hoy... **21:15**

Ha pasado algo? 21:15

Tu madre ha cambiado de opinión sobre lo de quedarme ahí? **21:15**

Si es así, tranquila ya me esperaba que fuese así, no te sientas mal yo de ser ella tampoco permitiría que alguien como yo se acercase a ti... **21:15**

 ** _Visto a las 21:15/_**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Alguien como tú?... **21:16**

Eli que dices?... **21:16**

Lo que me pasa no tiene nada que ver contigo, mi madre se siente encantada de poder ayudarte y de que te vengas a vivir aquí, no quiero volver a escucharte hablar así de ti **21:16**

 ** _Visto a las 21:16/_**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Entonces cuéntame que te pasa **21:16**

Por qué estás así? **21:16**

 ** _Visto a las 21:16/_**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Es que no quiero preocuparte con mis cosas **21:17**

Es una tontería con todo lo que tienes tú encima, además estaré bien pronto despreocúpate Eli... **21:17**

 ** _Visto a las 21:17/_**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Aly, si fuese una tontería no estarías así, anda cuentame que pasa o es que acaso no confias en mi? **21:17**

 ** _Visto a las 21:19/_**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

Confío en ti, Eli **21:19**

Claro que confío en ti **21:19**

Es solo que Bobby lleva todo el día llamándome y enviándome mensajes e ignorarle me esta doliendo más a mi de lo que pueda estarle doliendo a él **21:19**

 ** _Visto a las 21:19/_**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Si te duele tanto como dices, no crees que tal vez le deberías responder? **21:19**

Sé que lo que hizo estuvo mal pero amigos así no es fácil encontrarlos, además tú sabes que marcharse no dependió de él, tú misma lo dijiste recuerdas? **21:19**

Tal vez sea hora de dejar de castigarle y arreglar las cosas con él, no crees? **21:19**

 ** _Visto a las 21:22/_**

 **Alycia**

 **(en línea)**

No lo sé Eli, tal vez... **21:22**

Voy a darme una ducha y lo consultaré con la almohada, ya vere **21:22**

Mañana iré algo más temprano, que duermas bien **21:22**

 ** _Visto a las 21:22/_**

 **Eliza**

 **(en línea)**

Vale, descansa tú tambien... **21:22**

 ** _Visto a las 21:22/_**


End file.
